


Day 10 – Follow me

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer was happy to come home after a stressful day and relax with his beloved pet.





	Day 10 – Follow me

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sighing, Lucifer pulled his tie from around his neck and wrestled with his suit jacket until he could free himself. His day at the office had been long, painfully stressful, and he almost fired more than one idiot just for breathing too loud in his vicinity.

 

Climbing the stairs up to his bedroom, Lucifer didn’t notice how silent the room was. He had no time to call or message his little angel through the day, which was unusual for them, but Lucifer was so tired, that he just wanted to drop into his bed and be done with the day.

 

Opening the bedroom door, Lucifer dropped his tie and suit jacket on the floor. He could pick them up tomorrow. He was about to unfasten his belt when he spotted his little angel lying on their bed.

 

Gabriel lay in the middle of the bed curled around himself and next to him was his little plushy devil Gabriel had bought just for laughs. What made Lucifer stop in his movements was Gabriel’s whole appearance.

 

His little angel wore the soft brown leather collar around his throat, his short black and brown dog ears on his head and Gabriel’s leash lay forgotten at the end of the bed.

 

Gabriel was deep asleep, and so Lucifer stepped up to the bed as silent as he could and smiled down at his little angel. Gabriel knew something was bothering Lucifer or he would have called, and so his little angel had taken things in his own hands and wanted to make sure Lucifer would find something to help him relax as soon as he came home.

 

Slowly, Lucifer sat down on the bed and let his hand wander over Gabriel’s back. Gabriel stirred and blinked slowly when the unexpected touch woke him. A shiver ran down Lucifer’s back when he saw that Gabriel was even wearing the cute little tail plug. The fur matched the one of his ears, and together with his sun-kissed skin and the soft brown leather, Gabriel was a piece of art in Lucifer’s mind.

 

Gabriel blinked several times and shook himself, but he pushed against Lucifer’s hand resting on his head when he was fully awake. Smiling, Lucifer scratched his little angel under the chin and Gabriel made a bright yipping sound.

 

Laughing low at Gabriel’s playful behavior, Lucifer got up and finished undressing.

 

Time to relax and play with his cute little puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
